


Teasing

by xAmalie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmalie/pseuds/xAmalie
Summary: Kalim leaned into the other's hands and narrowed his eyes, smiling sheepishly. He slowly looped his arms around Jamil's neck, laughing inappropriately loudly for the hour, and tried kissing him, but he barely managed to brush their lips together.“Kalim...” Jamil didn't know how something like that could have happened. “Are you drunk?”
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Teasing

Jamil startled awake and reached for the jambiya under his pillow as soon as he heard the unmistakable sound of the doorknob being tampered with. He got up from the bed, allowing his eyes to adapt to the darkness while quietly walking to the door, then leaned against the wall, listening for a moment. The hair on the back of his neck rose when he saw the doorknob being forced back and forth again.

Fear lingered at the edges of his mind, but Jamil refused to consider it. Thinking about Kalim wouldn't help him face whoever was trying to pick his lock at such an early hour. He just had to hope nothing had happened to him.

Jamil reached for the key with one hand, holding the jambiya firmly with the other. He took a deep, long, silent breath and unconsciously licked his dry lips. He was about to open the door wide, ready to point the dagger at the throat of whoever had the guts to attack him in the middle of the night, when a whining cry made him frown.

“Jaaaamiiiiil.” Kalim knocked loudly on the door. “Are you sleeping~?”

Jamil put the jambiya down on the counter and pulled the door open just in time. He covered Kalim's mouth with a hand to shut him up when he realized he was about to start whining again.

“Do you want to wake the whole dormitory?” Jamil hissed. “What are you doing here? It's dangerous, I told you many times to avoid- Kalim?”

Jamil noticed that something was wrong only because, contrasting with his bedroom, the darkness in the hallway was softened by a dim light.  
With his wide befuddled eyes, Kalim seemed feverish.

“Hey, Kalim?” Jamil cupped Kalim's face with both his hands. His cheeks were indeed warm... “What's wrong?”

Kalim leaned into the other's hands and narrowed his eyes, smiling sheepishly. He slowly looped his arms around Jamil's neck, laughing inappropriately loudly for the hour, and tried kissing him, but thanks to his clumsiness, he barely managed to brush their lips together. That was enough for Jamil to realize what was happening.

He let Kalim in and closed the door behind him, then he took him by the shoulders and stared straight into his eyes.

“Kalim...” Jamil studied him, watched him laugh awkwardly as they stared at each other. For a moment, his only thought was about how something like _that_ could have happened. “Are you drunk?”

A pleased smile was on Kalim's lips again and his eyes held a glint of bewilderment.

“No?” He frowned in thought, as if trying to remember was the most difficult task he was ever asked to do. "I did drink... I woke up and I was thirsty, but there was... no, there was nothing to drink and I... I drank from the bottle you left me... you left it, right? The one on the shelf... lucky me, you always think ahead!!"

Realization struck Jamil, making him both snap his eyes wide open and curse himself. Why had he not taken Kalim's naivety into consideration when he had placed that bottle there?

“That was...” Jamil sighed and pressed his fingers between his eyebrows. “That was _arak_ , Kalim. It was a gift your family sent you for your cousin's birthday, since you couldn't attend. It was a fine arak in a hand-blown glass bottle, a unique piece of art, I put it on the shelf as a decoration...”

Kalim, still wearing a confused smile, as if he hadn't understood a word of what Jamil had just told him, seemed to think about it, but he shrugged nonchalantly a second later. He put his arms around Jamil's neck again, this time whispering on his lips.

“I don't get it, but okay.”  
Jamil wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell of alcohol. "It's not okay, but... never mind. I'll take you back to your room, we have classes tomor-"

Kalim pressed his mouth against Jamil's, muffling his words with a fierce kiss. When Jamil tried to break away, he tightened his grip around his neck, running his fingers through Jamil's loose hair.

The smell of alcohol wasn't pleasant, but Jamil smirked nonetheless when he pulled Kalim close, eliciting a soft moan from him as their bodies touched. He didn't actually dislike such a quiet version of him. It certainly was something he could get used to, especially since Kalim used to be talkative even during sex.

Jamil let a hand slide under Kalim's t-shirt, gripping his chin with his thumb and index finger to tilt his head a bit, to deepen the kiss and savour the moment his tongue brushed slowly against Kalim's. He kissed him hard, leaving him breathless before working his way to his ear.

“You should go to bed.” Jamil whispered, resting his hand on Kalim's hip.  
Kalim grabbed Jamil's t-shirt and looked up at him, his slightly parted lips plump from kissing and his cheeks flushed. “I want to stay here...”

Jamil knew that wasn't a good idea. They had classes to attend in a few hours, and although Kalim seemed eager to spend the night with him, Jamil knew he would regret not getting some proper sleep... but how could he resist if Kalim kept looking at him like that, with those puppy-dog eyes, clearly desperate for attention? He just couldn't.

Jamil took the other's face in his hands and drew Kalim to him, kissing him once again. Unsteady on his feet as they walked towards the bed without breaking apart, Jamil laid Kalim down and started kissing his way down his throat, teasing him by brushing his thumb above the hem of his pants. Kalim's laboured breathing was music to his ears, he loved it as much as seeing his amber skin turning red in embarrassment, as it always did in such situations.

Jamil took his time, because he knew Kalim couldn't handle foreplay. He loved making him beg to stop teasing him. 

That was when Jamil realized something was wrong, the moment he noticed... the lack of response from Kalim's body. And it was in that moment, when Jamil stopped to listen, that he finally heard the soft snoring.

Sprawled across the bed, Kalim appeared to be sleeping, his breathing deep and steady. He had such a blissful smile on his face that Jamil had to clench his fists to stop himself from punching him.

Jamil run a hand through his hair. He bit his lower lip, then looked down at the bulge in his pants, rubbing the nape of his neck in frustration when he finally realized there was nothing he could do about it. He stood up and adjusted Kalim on his bed before going to lock the door, taking the jambiya from the counter.

Standing next to the bed, Jamil started playing with the dagger and shot Kalim a murderous look. He slowly shook his head, still amazed, after all those years, by the other's lack of tact.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jamil laid next to Kalim and hid the jambiya in the bedside drawer, as far away as possible from Kalim. He had absolutely no intention of taking the risk by putting it back under the pillow, not when he knew Kalim would soon be moving around to hug him in his sleep, laughing about who-knows-what.

Well... A second sigh escaped from Jamil's lips. At least, he didn't have to worry about Kalim's safety now.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely beta asked for more JamilKalim and I couldn't be happier ♥


End file.
